


Stitched Back Together

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora suddenly dies of stress. What will Ryuoma do to get him back nad the birth of a new Armored Rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stress.....that's why you're no longer with us Takatora. A few weeks has passed since you died. Mitsuzane your younger brother has taken over as the boss of Yggdrasil's Research and Development. He is good. But he is not you. Don't you worry though I Ryuoma Sengoku....I'll take care of him and don't YOU worry Takatora.

Soon...  
Soon you'll be back from the dead.  
I'll just simply....  
....stitch you back together


	2. The Second Life of Takatora Kureshima

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up ignoring the surging pain in my body. "Takatora why are you up? You should rest and let your stitches heal before moving around" I heard I voice say to me. It was Ryouma. "Ryuoma...where am I?" I asked as I saw his face. He grinned. "Home with me silly" he said. I didn't understand...is this some sort of afterlife. "But I died" I said. Ryuoma's grin became wider. "I know but I brought you back to life...because I missed you Takatora...and before you ask I dug up your grave, took your corpse to the Yggdrasil lab stitched you up and injected you with a serum that restarts your heart...kinda like Frankenstein" Ryuoma said.

 

"Ryuoma some laws of nature are not meant to be broken" I said. "I simply don't care. I had to do something to bring you back because frankly...it wasn't the same without you" Ryouma said. "Can I at least get a mirror so I can see what you've done to me" I said. Ryuoma nodded and grabbed the nearest mirror. I looked in it. There was a jagged line of stitches that almost went around my eye. There was a small one on my nose and one on my cheek. My left eye looked odd to say the least. "Oh yeah you lost vision on one eye...sorry about that" he said. I looked at Ryuoma with my remaning eye. "What now?" I asked Ryuoma chuckled. "First we take back Yggdrasil and then destroy all the Beat Riders" he replied.

 

Destroy all Beat Riders. I liked that plan.


	3. The Birth of Armored Rider Komori

A few days has passed since my top scientist Ryouma Sengoku brought me back to life. I can say that I felt out of place. I couldn't just tell him tht I wanted to remain dead because then he would complain that his efforts were wasted. I've been hiding in Ryouma's apartment and now it was time for us to head back to Yggdrasil. As we entered the laboratory Ryouma turned to face me. "I've taken the liberty to develop the Genesis Driver into something more amazing that is guaranteed to get rid of those pesky Beat Riders once and for all" he said looking at me. He had almost a sadistic look on his face when he led me to a glass display case that was covered with a white cloth. "Taktora allow me to introduce to you..the Helheim Driver" he said pulling the cloth off to reveal a driver that looked like the vines holding the fruit of Helheim.

 

"I've turned the seeds of the Helheim fruit into pure energy which allows the user once a lockseed is inserted into the driver to transform in and out of a Inves form and for you I've chosen the Komori Inves because you're the one who will test the Helheim Driver" Ryouma said. So that's the reason I've been brought back to life. To partake in the develompent of a new driver. I saw the Cheshire cat like grin on Ryouma's face as he took the driver out of the display case. He handed it to me along with a lockseed that had a Helheim fruit on the front. I putt the driver on and opened the lockseed.

"Helheim"

"Henshin" I said, inserting the lockseed in the belt. It was very much similar to the Sengoku Driver. I sliced the lockseed open and waited for the transformation to happen. That's when I heard a sinister voice coming from the belt.

 

"Komori Inves Arms: Death to All" 

 

I felt something warm engulfm and attach armor to my body. Ryouma looked at me like he had not expected what just happened to me. "That's new I wanted the Helheim Driver to transform you into a Inves...but you have transformed into a Inves themed Armored Rider" he said jotting down a few notes in his notebook. I saw my reflection in the mirror behind Ryuoma and I was indeed a Armored Rider. I felt a sudden surge of power pumping through my veins. "I'm...Armored Rider Komori" I said looking at Ryouma whose grin was wider than ever before. "Ok then Armored Rider Komori are you ready to test your new powers?" he asked. I nodded as I headed outside to find Kouta Kazuraba.


End file.
